Journey to somewhere or nowhere
by jacque-kari
Summary: [Reto del foro Proyecto 1-8] Siempre le había parecido que los aeropuertos eran atemporales, incluso de pequeña le gustaban porque parecían una versión pequeña de una ciudad, una tierra de todos que a la vez no era tierra de nadie, un lugar aparte por el que todos pasaban, pero en el que nadie se quedaba. Aquella noche Mimi era una de sus habitantes junto a un extraño chico.


Hola!

Lo único que tengo que decir antes de que pasen a leer es que escribí este fic **por y para asondomar , **a quien agradezco inmensamente por su paciencia.

Es un reto del foro **Proyecto 1-8** de fanfiction, y a decir verdad, el primero que tomo.

Tiene casi una semana de atraso, pero dejo constancia de que había pedido una prórroga del plazo. Los motivos son varios, pero siempre me han dicho que las excusas agravan la falta, así que simplemente pido disculpas por ello.

**_Disclaimer_**: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

**Journey to somewhere or nowhere **

— Se les informa a los señores pasajeros, que el vuelo 180 con destino a Nueva York presenta una demora aproximada de seis horas —

_Fantástico._ Con lo que le había costado conseguir un pasaje a última hora para ese avión, ahora resultaba que tendría que esperar, pero si lo pensaba bien, ¿qué tan malo podía ser estar un par de horas más en el aeropuerto de Tokio?, después de todo no tenía prisa, así que no había motivo para enfadarse, ¿verdad?.

La joven de cabello castaño —dueña de aquellos pensamientos —que vestía un largo abrigo de un tono blanco invierno, arrastró la cara maleta marca _louis vuitton, _la que por cierto, hacía juego con su vestimenta, y atravesó las puertas automáticas, que la conducían directamente hacia la sala de espera. Con tan solo dar un vistazo a su alrededor, comprobó que tal como imaginaba, se encontraba abarrotada de gente, parecía que el mundo estaba conspirando en su contra, pero pensar eso sería demasiado egocéntrico, incluso para ella.

Avanzó con la espalda recta y la cabeza en alto, haciendo resonar casualmente sus tacones, amaba ese sonido, de pequeña quedaba fascinada cuando su madre la llevaba al colegio de la mano, con los tacos resonando por la acera, era un sonido parco y elegante que atraía miradas en lugares muy silenciosos, tal como lo estaba haciendo ella en ese momento, porque a pesar de que había mucha gente y un murmullo general se extendía por el lugar, más de una cabeza se volteó a verla al sentir el sonido, porque una mujer que puede mantener el equilibrio sobre ellos, es una mujer digna de admiración, al menos para Mimi Tachikawa era así, siempre creyó que un buen par de tacones le daban distinción a una chica que supiera usarlos bien, es por eso que había pedido unos de regalo al cumplir los 14 años, edad que sus padres consideraron óptima para poder comenzar a ocuparlos, pero esa es otra historia. Tras atravesar la amplia sala, puso la maleta junto a la pared del fondo y se sentó sobre ella, recargando la cabeza en la palma de su mano distraídamente.

El reloj marcó las 11 P.M. y afuera el primer temporal de invierno fue intensificándose minuto tras minuto. Lo más sensato habría sido ir a alojarse en un hotel, porque era improbable que el avión partiera antes de la mañana siguiente con un clima tan adverso como aquél, pero no tenía dinero ni tampoco ganas de moverse de ahí. Se sentía en un estado de sopor, muy parecido al que sucede a una gran tormenta, porque luego de que el cielo se cansa de arrojar agua, todo queda en calma, pero el ambiente no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes hasta horas después o incluso días, si eres lo suficientemente detallista para percibir la forma en que el olor a humedad parece impregnarse en cada rincón de la ciudad; así se sentía ella, como si ya hubiera llorado todo lo necesario y ahora que no le quedaban lágrimas estuviera finalmente en paz, estaba demasiado agotada como para reclamarle a los encargados por el atraso, como probablemente hubiese hecho de encontrarse en otra situación, una situación en que fuera la misma chica de siempre que acostumbraba a obtener todo lo que quería a como diera lugar, una chica a la que nadie podía decir que no, por mucho que tuviera que gritar, patalear y tirar abajo un edifico completo si fuese necesario, tan sólo para salirse con la suya.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya no había tanta gente, ¿cuánto tiempo se habría quedado absorta en sus pensamientos?, pensó en comprobar su reloj, pero enseguida se arrepintió, mejor no saberlo. Siempre le había parecido que los aeropuertos eran atemporales, incluso de pequeña le gustaban porque parecían una versión pequeña de una ciudad, una tierra de todos que a la vez no era tierra de nadie, como una isla perdida entre dos países, un punto de unión, un lugar aparte por el que todos pasaban, pero en el que nadie se quedaba. Aquella noche ella podía ser una de sus habitantes, la idea incluso casi consigue sacarle una sonrisa.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que viajó en un avión, era sólo una niña por ese entonces, una niña a la que le emocionaba la idea de volar y conocer el otro lado del mundo, por muy triste que fuera alejarse de sus amigos. Cuando creció los aeropuertos se convirtieron en lugares fríos y vacíos, aunque quizás tenía más que ver con el hecho de que el crecer había cambiado un poco como todo el mundo, no era el aeropuerto el que había cambiado, sino ella; ya no era la niña que creía en magia y en cuentos de hada, tal vez eso se había llevado lo mágico de aquel lugar, sin embargo, ahora que no tenía un mejor sitio a donde ir, aquel frío aeropuerto se le antojó como el mejor refugio. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y casi pudo verse a sí misma con sus padres hace seis años atrás, cuando sólo tenía diez.

Se sumergió tanto en sus recuerdos, que cuando una voz desconocida le habló, sacándola abruptamente de su ensimismamiento, dio un bote del susto sobre la maleta, causando que los lentes oscuros que traía puestos, resbalaran hasta la punta de su nariz. Al abrir los ojos, distinguió a un chico no mucho mayor que ella, quizás de unos veinte años, sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

Se enrojeció enseguida, ¡sólo era un chico, que absurda había sido al asustarse de esa manera!, no era como si Apocalymon fuera a aparecer de la nada en el aeropuerto, hace años que no tenían contacto con el digimundo, y aunque siempre existía una mínima probabilidad de que los mundos se encontraran nuevamente, no había motivo para estar tan nerviosa.

Se quedó mirándola como una tonta sin saber qué decir, ya que al parecer él le había dicho algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar y la miraba esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Perdón? — preguntó en inglés, olvidando completamente donde se encontraba.

— Oh, tú hablas inglés — se lamentó el joven en un perfecto japonés, lo que contrastaba con su apariencia mucho más cercana a la de un chico americano, pero ¿qué era una apariencia al fin y al cabo?, sólo eso.

— No, perdón… quiero decir, si sé japonés, a veces olvido en donde estoy — se disculpó Mimi — ¿Usted me había dicho algo? — preguntó recompuesta, mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

— Sí, yo quería saber si puedo sentarme allí — comentó él, señalando el espacio vacío junto a la chica, con una sonrisa muy bonita, a juicio de Mimi. De hecho, si lo miraba bien era bastante guapo, rubio y de unos ojos azules que se le hacían familiares, sin embargo, su mente no conseguía hacer la conexión para recordar en dónde los había visto antes, aunque no es como si se hubiese esforzado mucho por conseguirlo.

— Sí, claro — Fue lo único que consiguió musitar como respuesta. ¿Qué clase de persona preguntaba si podía sentarse en el suelo?, hasta donde ella sabía era un país libre, ¿no?

— Gracias — El joven hizo una reverencia y se sentó a su lado, al parecer muy feliz de que ella lo hubiera dejado.

Se quedaron en silencio, aunque por algún motivo a Mimi le fue imposible volver a sentirse tranquila. Había algo acerca de aquel chico que la inquietaba. Por espacio de varios minutos intentó pensar en otra cosa, como por ejemplo sus padres o sus amigos; lo segundo lo descartó casi de inmediato, ya que hacerlo significaba automáticamente pensar en "él" y se lo había prohibido a sí misma. Después intentó pensar en el centro comercial al que solía ir cuando vivía en Estados Unidos, ya que pensar en cosas superficiales solía ser una buena manera de evadir la realidad y cualquier sentimiento _indeseado, _pero tampoco funcionó. Intentó incluso concentrarse en la lluvia, en el golpeteo que producía contra los ventanales del aeropuerto, era un sonido constante y seco, creyó que si se concentraba lo suficiente, incluso conseguiría olvidarse de donde estaba, se perdería de nuevo en su propio mundo, sin embargo, todos sus intentos fueron en vano, pues la extraña sensación no desaparecía. Un poco hastiada por no conseguir deshacerse de ella, pero tampoco identificar de dónde provenía, se atrevió a mirar al extraño de reojo, confiando en que sus gafas impedirían que fuera descubierta espiándolo, lo vio buscando algo en una especie de morral que llevaba cruzado, un algo que terminó siendo un sándwich bien envuelto que él se dedicó a desvolver cuidadosamente.

— ¿Quieres un poco? — preguntó sin mirarla.

Mimi volvió a sobresaltarse como cuando él llegó y acto seguido, se reprendió mentalmente por lo ridícula que estaba siendo, ¿qué pasaba con ella?, quizás le interesaban en demasía esas revistas que hablaban de la vida privada de los famosos, pero no era ninguna chismosa para estar espiándolo, se había quedado como hipnotizada mirándolo, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, ¿tan obvia había sido?, ¿él se habría dado cuenta desde el principio?.

— No, gracias – respondió cortésmente, mirando hacia otro lugar.

— ¿Segura?, porque podemos compartirlo — insistió él, que no parecía molesto por haber sido espiado por ella, ni tampoco conciente de la forma en que le había avergonzado ser descubierta en el proceso.

— Estoy segura, la verdad no tengo apetito — le contestó sin atreverse a mirarlo, pero en ese mismo momento su estómago rugió, quitándole veracidad a sus palabras.

_¡Estúpido estómago!, ¿por qué la traicionaba así?_

— ¿En serio?, porque a mí me parece que tu estómago no está de acuerdo — dijo el chico, riendo brevemente, lo cierto es que no estaba burlándose, pero eso no hizo menos vergonzosa la situación para ella, que se mantuvo con la espalda recta y la mandíbula tensa, intentando conservar su dignidad, a pesar de que no pudiera hacer nada con sus mejillas, las que seguramente estarían pintadas de un rojo intenso, a juzgar por la forma en que las sentía arder.

— De verdad estoy bien — consiguió decir al cabo de unos segundos, aunque con menos convicción que la primera vez.

— Vamos, puedes tomar la mitad de mi sándwich, de cualquier forma es muy grande para mí solo, ¿no te parece?

Al principio se negó a mirar, pero le pareció descortés ignorarlo, así que lo hizo. Él ya lo había partido y se lo estaba ofreciendo.

— ¿En serio quieres dármelo? — preguntó reacia a recibir algo de un extraño, y sobre todo luego del penoso espectáculo que había dado su estómago rugiendo como un monstruo.

— Sí, por favor tómalo… en serio no me importa, además no me gusta comer solo — le explicó con afabilidad, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

— Está bien, sólo porque me lo pides de esa manera — acabó cediendo, mientras se decía internamente que lo hacía sólo por educación, aunque sabiendo que lo hacía, porque llevaba horas sin probar bocado.

Tras quitarse los lentes y guardarlos en uno de sus bolsillos, cogió el sándwich entre sus manos, acomodando sus dedos varias veces, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a comer sin cubiertos. Había quienes la llamaban fifí por ello, pero ella no tenía la culpa de que sus padres le hubieran enseñado desde pequeña a ser de ese modo. Al dar el primer mordisco, su estómago pareció agitarse de la emoción, quizás estaba siendo un poco injusta con él.

— Arigato — susurró casi involuntariamente.

Él como toda respuesta, le sonrió de vuelta.

Comieron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, aunque Mimi tuvo la leve sensación de que él la miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo para confirmarlo. Al terminar, se limpió con cuidado las migajas de los labios y degustó lentamente el último trozo que le quedaba, intentando conservar su sabor en la boca para las horas venideras. A su lado, el extraño también acabó, y todo volvió a ser un poco incómodo.

— Estuvo delicioso, gracias — repitió Mimi, realmente agradecida por el gesto.

— No es nada, no habría sido muy educado de mi parte comer solo frente a una dama, ¿verdad? — preguntó él.

— _Supongo que no _— pensó ella, pero se abstuvo de decirlo, sin saber bien porqué, ya que solía decir siempre lo que pasaba por su cabeza sin reparo alguno.

— ¿Y, entonces, vas a algún lugar cercano? — la pregunta la pilló desprevenida, así como el tono tan familiar con el cual se dirigió a ella, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo o por lo menos llevaran horas hablando, pero por algún motivo no le pareció atrevido de su parte, tal vez porque haber compartido un sándwich había sido una buena forma de romper el hielo.

— No… — contestó primero, pensando en cuánto podía revelar a un completo extraño — no, de hecho… me esperan varias horas de viaje, ¿qué tal tú? — le preguntó enseguida, para evitar tener que dar más detalles y no convertirse en el objeto de la conversación.

— ¿Yo? — preguntó alzando las cejas, como si tampoco se hubiera esperado esa pregunta — la verdad no lo sé, pueden ser unas pocas o quizás muchas…

Mimi lo miró desconcertada, sin preocuparse de esconder sus emociones, nunca lo hacía. Solía ser alguien bastante transparente en ese sentido.

— No entiendo, ¿no sabes cuántas horas de viaje son? — inquirió, tratando de entenderlo.

— No, nunca lo sé, ¿acaso tú sabes hacia donde te dirigirás el próximo mes o el próximo año? — no parecía que esperara una respuesta al preguntarle eso, así que prefirió callar, sintiéndose quizás más confundida que antes, ¿a qué se refería con eso? — lo que quiero decir… — añadió como si intuyera que ella no había comprendido lo que decía — es que no tengo un destino definido por el momento.

¿Qué no tenía un destino?, ¿qué clase de persona estaba en un aeropuerto sin un destino en mente?, aquello no dejó de parecerle curioso, pero prefirió no indagar más al respecto, y como muy pocas veces hacía, quedarse con la duda.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — inquirió de pronto, volviendo a sorprenderla; primero le preguntaba sin más aquello que quería saber y ahora le pedía permiso.

_Bueno, el mundo está lleno de gente extraña _— se dijo en su fuero interno.

— Claro — respondió con tono dudoso.

— ¿Estás bien?

Mimi frunció el ceño, sintiendo que se había perdido alguna parte de la conversación, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

— Es que has estado llorando… lo sé, porque tienes los ojos rojos… y cuando las chicas lloran, hay dos motivos universales, creo...

— ¿En serio?, ¿y cuáles serían esos? — preguntó con auténtica curiosidad.

— Te peleaste con una amiga o se trata de un chico… y en tu caso, casi me atrevería a decir que es lo segundo.

_Touché_

Silencio. Se quedó tan sorprendida, que por varios segundos fue incapaz de hablar y el silencio se abrió paso entre los dos de manera avasalladora. Aquella extraña sensación que se instaló en su pecho desde que aquel extraño apareció se hizo más fuerte. No entendía qué era lo que se lo producía, pero ahora estaba segura de que tenía que ver con él. Intentó convencerse de que no era raro que hubiese dado en el clavo, que cualquiera podía llegar a una conclusión como esa, y que tal como decía, eran razones universales para que una chica llorara, pero aún así, no dejó de parecerlo un poco espeluznante que fuese tan preciso.

— Perdón, ¿dije algo malo? — preguntó él, aparentemente preocupado ante el repentino silencio que se había producido.

— No — consiguió articular Mimi — no, no… es sólo que…

— ¿Acerté?

— Algo así — contestó esquivamente.

— Oh, no te preocupes… no iba preguntarte más, quiero decir, ¿quién soy yo para que me lo cuentes?

Mimi esbozó una débil sonrisa en agradecimiento.

— Pero si aceptas un consejo… quizás las cosas no son lo que parecen, no deberías irte sin estar segura de que lo que crees es la verdad, puede que marcharse sin más sea un poco precipitado, ¿no te parece?

Volvió a quedarse desconcertada, _desconcertante, _esa era precisamente la palabra para definir a aquel chico, porque hablaba como si supiera exactamente de que se trataba su problema, pero no concretaba nada como para llegar a preguntarse quién era y cómo lo sabía, era como si anduviera por el borde, peligrosamente cerca de la realidad, pero al mismo tiempo fuera de ella.

— ¿Estás bien?, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma o algo — le comentó como si nada; Mimi tuvo la sensación de que estaba jugando con ella, ¿acaso sería una broma?, ¿lo habría enviado alguien o sólo se estaba volviendo paranoica?

— Estoy bien, es sólo que… es como si supieras mucho de mí… ¿te conozco de algún lado?

— No lo creo, si te conociera te recordaría… ¿no lo harías tú? — preguntó con una sonrisa confiada.

— No estoy segura, no soy muy buena recordando gente, pero… es como si te hubiera visto en algún lado. — le explicó mientras lo evaluaba cuidadosamente con la mirada, pero contrario a lo que podría haber supuesto, él no pareció inmutarse en lo absoluto, siguió tan tranquilo como se había mostrado desde el principio. ¿No sería normal que cualquiera persona en su lugar se sintiera incómoda bajo un escrutinio tan evidente como ese?

— Es posible que nos hayamos cruzado alguna vez en algún lugar, pero yo que tú no le daría tanta importancia, somos tantas personas en el mundo que a lo largo de nuestra vida nos cruzaremos con muchas personas que no llegaremos a recordar, personas a las que no volveremos a ver…

— Pero otras que sí — lo interrumpió Mimi. Nada de lo que él le dijese le quitaría de la cabeza la idea de que lo había visto antes. No entendía porqué, pero sentía que debería recordarlo.

El chico pestañeó varias veces y alzó los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto como le había aconsejado que hiciera; al menos así lo interpretó ella. No es que creyera en el destino, aunque si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado tampoco habría descartado la posibilidad, pero había algo que le molestaba de aquella situación; si lo había visto antes, ¿acaso sería obra del destino volver a encontrarse con él en un aeropuerto, siendo que hasta el día de ayer no se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de viajar?, ¿habría algún motivo por el cual tenía que encontrarse con él?, y de ser así, ¿por qué no podía recordarlo?

Se sintió frustrada, como siempre que estaba determinada a conseguir algo y finalmente no podía. Su esfuerzo por recordar era como extender la mano intentando atrapar algo que tenía justo enfrente de sus narices sin lograrlo, como quien quiere atrapar una mariposa; la tienes tan cerca que te parece que es posible, pero luego de que has cerrado la mano en un puño, lo vuelves a abrir y ya no está, miras a tu alrededor y no está en ninguna parte como si se hubiera evaporado, como si la mariposa que intentabas capturar nunca hubiese estado allí. De repente vuelve a aparecer, así que repites el ejercicio una y otra vez, sin embargo, ninguno de tus intentos da resultado, no importa lo mucho que te concentres o lo cuidadoso que seas; al final, cuando vuelves a abrir la mano con la esperanza trepando por tu garganta, vuelves a tener tu palma vacía.

El extraño le sonrió.

— Vamos, sólo olvídalo… quizás si dejas de intentarlo, lo recuerdes — le sugirió.

— Tienes razón — se rindió, sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido que alzó su flequillo haciéndolo caer por sobre su ojo. Cruzó las piernas, sintiéndose terriblemente frustrada. — siento ser tan insistente, es que por un minuto creí que alguien te había enviado.

— ¿Qué alguien me había enviado?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

— Ya sabes, que algún amigo te había enviado a gastarme una broma — dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

— ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?

— Para fastidiarme

— Sigo sin entender cómo llegaste a esa conclusión — comentó risueño.

— Es que la forma en que hablaste sobre lo que me ocurre fue demasiado precisa, es como si supieras lo que me pasó.

— Así que era eso

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó confundida.

— Que yo sé muchas cosas de ti…

El corazón de Mimi se detuvo por un segundo, ¿qué rayos significaba eso?, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más confundida.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe? — insistió él, tratando de hacer contacto con su mirada, sin embargo, ella la rehuyó. Repentinamente sintió algo pesado trepando desde el fondo del estómago hasta la parte más alta de su garganta, consiguiendo atar un nudo en ella, fue un algo que reconoció como miedo, ¿pero miedo a qué?

Fueron las siguientes palabras del desconocido las que consiguieron que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral.

— Te llamas Mimi Tachikawa, ¿verdad?

Se giró a mirarlo, sobresaltada, sin poder evitarlo. Su mente hizo un repaso rápido de lo que habían hablado, pero en ningún momento ella le había dicho su nombre, ¿cómo es que lo sabía?, a pesar de que la duda la carcomía por dentro temía preguntar y descubrir algo desagradable.

El extraño le dirigió una sonrisa que la estremeció, ¿qué clase de juego retorcido estaba jugando con ella?, ¿sería alguna clase de psicópata?, si lo pensaba bien, le había parecido un sujeto raro desde el principio, ¿no le había preguntado si podía sentarse a su lado siendo que no era necesario?, quizás sólo quería conseguir su atención.

Estaba aterrada, había una voz que le gritaba desde alguna parte de su cabeza que saliera corriendo, pero era incapaz de moverse, sabía que si tan sólo hacía el intento sus piernas no serían lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerla, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

— Al menos eso es lo que dice aquí — añadió él, al cabo de unos segundos — esto es tuyo, ¿verdad?

Bajó la mirada lentamente, temiendo a lo que fuera a encontrarse, pero cuando sus ojos repararon en el documento que tenía en la palma de su mano, la sorpresa y el desconcierto se pelearon por ganar un espacio en su interior, era su pasaporte.

— ¿Có…como lo obstuviste? — tartamudeó.

— Yo sólo lo vi en el suelo y lo recogí… pensé en entregárselo a algún guardia, pero entonces me di cuenta de que eras tú.

Mimi pestañeó un poco incrédula, sin tomarlo todavía. Si lo que decía él era cierto, lo más posible es que se le hubiera caído al guardarlo en la cartera cuando se enteró de que tendría que esperar, porque el vuelo estaba suspendido, no sería raro, ya que ella era distraída, de hecho si había una característica que la acompañaba desde pequeña era esa. Pero entonces… ¿él se había acercado sólo para regresárselo?, en ese caso ¿por qué habría esperado tanto para hacerlo?, por más que intentaba calmarse el mal presentimiento que tenía no se iba.

Se sentía como en una especie de pesadilla de la cual no conseguía despertar.

— Tómalo — la instó él, acercando un poco más su mano, por lo cual ella reaccionó como una autómata, recogiéndolo de su palma antes de que se acerara más.

— Gracias — musitó abriendo enseguida su cartera para guardarlo, aunque sólo fuera una excusa para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos y conseguir poner en orden sus ideas, sólo había sido un malentendido, todo estaba bien, no había peligro; por más que se lo repetía su cuerpo seguía alerta y no parecía dispuesto a relejarse, incluso pese a que su dueña se lo decía.

— Tranquilízate, no ha sido para tanto… sólo quería asustarte un poco — le dijo él con la misma sonrisa amigable que había mantenido en sus labios desde el principio.

— Pues no ha tenido gracia — le reprochó Mimi, sin ganas de ocultar lo mucho que la había perturbado.

— Lo lamento, creo que exageré un poco.

Mimi asintió con un débil movimiento de cabeza. Lo cierto es que no tenía deseos de perdonarlo, pero prefería olvidar el tema cuanto antes.

— Bueno, ya debería irme, he abusado demasiado de tu compañía — añadió el joven, levantándose del suelo — pero no olvides lo que te dije, no es bueno tomar decisiones cuando nos sentimos tristes o confundidos, ¿realmente quieres tomar un avión lejos de aquí en lugar de arreglar las cosas con ese chico?

— Yo… no estoy tan segura ahora — confesó Mimi — quizás tienes razón y…sobre reaccioné…

— En ese caso, aún tienes tiempo de arrepentirte, ¿no? — le dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

— Lo pensaré, gracias.

— No hay nada que agradecer, me alegra ser de ayuda. — hizo una reverencia y volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa — Ya debo irme.

— ¿Puedo preguntar hacia donde te diriges? — preguntó con curiosidad, no había oído que llamaran a los pasajeros de algún vuelvo, pero había estado tan concentrada en la conversación, que era bastante probable que no hubiese escuchado.

— ¿Realmente crees que es importante, Mimi?, al fin y al cabo, siempre estamos viajando, ¿no?...somos algo así como seres viajeros…en lo que a mí respecta podría ir a cualquier sitio o a ninguno en particular…

Mimi tan sólo asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose ya sin ánimo para preguntarse por el significado de las enrevesadas frases de aquel extraño.

_Un momento, aún había algo que podía preguntar._

— Espera — pidió levantándose abruptamente, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que había sido innecesario, pues el joven todavía seguía ahí, mirándola como si esperara que tuviera otra pregunta — tú sabes mi nombre, pero no me has dicho el tuyo.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza unos segundos. Mimi podría haber jurado que lo vio mover los labios, como si susurrara algo, pero no consiguió oír ninguna palabra salir de ellos. Enseguida volvió a mirarla.

— Es una pregunta difícil, porque me conocen por muchos nombres… sin embargo, tú puedes llamarme Gen — le dijo.

— Gen — repitió Mimi casi por inercia — es un curioso nombre.

— Me temo que debo irme, ya casi es hora… pero tal vez nos volvamos a ver alguna vez, espero que entonces puedas recordar donde me viste antes, Mimi

— Lo haré, sin duda lo haré — le sonrió, preguntándose internamente a qué se referiría diciendo " ya casi es hora", pero absteniéndose de preguntar por temor a acabar más confundida que antes, sin duda sólo obtendría otra respuesta ambigua; de cualquier forma lo más probable es que se refiriera al vuelo que debía tomar. No podía saber lo equivocada que estaba.

— Entonces, hasta pronto — se despidió Gen, agitando la mano.

— Hasta pronto — repitió Mimi, también agitando la mano hasta que él se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Mimi! — el grito la sobresaltó, haciendo que se girara de inmediato para confirmar si sus oídos no la estaban engañando; efectivamente, no lo hacían, pues incluso a través de la gente que se interponía en su campo de visión, fue capaz de distinguir una cabellera roja.

Koushiro corría en su dirección, incluso empujando a personas en el camino y una vez que llegó hasta ella, apoyó ambas manos en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento, lo que le tomó varios segundos, pues nunca había sido particularmente bueno corriendo.

La castaña se limitó a mirarlo, sorprendida. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía allí?

— Izzy — dijo cuando el chico consiguió recomponerse, volviendo a enderezarse frente a ella — ¿qué haces…?

— Tus padres — la interrumpió con la voz agitada, era la primera vez, al menos que ella pudiera recordar, que hacía algo como eso.

Koushiro siempre había sido sumamente educado con ella y con todo el mundo, tranquilo, comedido, nada parecía sacarlo de su constante estado de inercia.

— Tus padres…— repitió un poco más fuerte y tranquilo — fui a verte esta mañana y dijeron que habías desaparecido, que dejaste una nota, diciendo que te ibas… conseguí que me trajeran con ellos.

— ¿Están ellos aquí? — preguntó alarmada, mientras intentaba divisarlos a su alrededor.

— Me dejaron en la entrada y fueron a estacionar el auto, me pidieron que te detuviera…creí que no llegaría tiempo — dijo con el tono más afligido que jamás le había oído, quizás sólo era una percepción personal al fin y al cabo.

— No deberías haberme alcanzado, ahora mismo se supone que estaría en el avión, pero el vuelo se retrasó — comenzó a explicarle con voz ausente, recordando cómo había comenzado todo y la forma en que había huido de casa en cuanto sus padres se durmieron. — espera un momento, ¿qué hora es?

— Las ocho y media, ¿por qué? — preguntó intrigado.

Mimi miró a su alrededor y confirmó lo que el chico le había dicho en el enorme reloj que colgaba en el centro de la sala.

— Mimi, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Realmente han pasado ocho horas desde que llegué? — murmuró más para sí misma que para Izzy. Se sentía perdida, como si hasta ese momento hubiera estado en una especie de burbuja que se había reventado con la llegada del pelirrojo.

¿Realmente había pasado toda la noche hablando con Gen?

Se giró abruptamente, intentando divisarlo entre la gente, pero no lo vio en ningún lado.

— Mimi — la llamó Izzy a sus espaldas — ¿buscas a alguien?

La castaña volvió a girarse con brusquedad.

— Sí, yo… estuve hablando con un chico… era rubio y de ojos azules, se llamaba Gen.

— No veo a nadie así — comentó frunciendo el entrecejo al intentar hallar a alguien con esa descripción entre las personas que transitaban por el lugar.

— Ha de haberse ido — suspiró Mimi — yo… también debería hacerlo. — añadió levantando el mango de su maleta dispuesta a marcharse, pero la mano de Koushiro en torno a su muñeca la detuvo.

Se volteó a verlo, curiosa por su actitud.

— No puedes irte — farfulló el pelirrojo con los labios apretados.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque… te necesitamos… los chicos y… tus padres. No puedes dejarlos, eres menor de edad — argumentó con aquel tono serio que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Mimi sonrió desganada.

— No planeo irme para siempre, serán algo así como unas vacaciones, ellos lo entenderán.

— Yo no lo hago

— ¿Tú… acaso tú me necesitas? — preguntó con voz temblorosa, sintiendo algo parecido a la esperanza inundar su interior.

— Yo…yo… claro que te necesito — replicó apartando la vista al sentir sus mejillas arder y aflojando involuntariamente el agarre que mantenía sobre la muñeca femenina.

Mimi se permitió soltarse.

— Siento haber actuado así ayer — susurró — no es tu culpa, nada de esto es tu culpa.

— Mimi — intentó interrumpirla él.

— Déjame terminar — pidió limpiando con una mano las lágrimas traicioneras que intentaban deslizarse por sus mejillas — tienes razón, hemos sido amigos demasiado tiempo… quizás estoy confundida, quizás… sólo quizás…— se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de que irremediablemente rompería a llorar. — necesito tiempo…

Zurcir su ego herido, volver a poner en orden sus ideas, enamorarse de alguien más, de alguien que si le correspondiera.

— Mimi — repitió Izzy en tono circunspecto, era el mismo tono que usaba siempre, ese que a veces le fastidiaba, porque no dejaba entrever nada, nunca podía saber lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, quizás él no quería decirle lo que pensaba, porque creía que no lo entendería, pero ella pondría todo su esfuerzo en ello si era necesario.

— No digas nada — pidió moviendo negativamente la cabeza — está bien así.

Sintió deseos de abrazarlo, así que lo hizo. Siempre había sido así, no podía contener lo que sentía, si quería hacer algo lo hacía, si quería decir algo no podía ponerse stop como si fuese una grabadora, así que él no tenía de qué sorprenderse.

Se aferró al chico, dejando que sus labios formaran una sonrisa al percatarse de que ahora tenía que ponerse en puntas de pie para hacerlo, cuando antaño ella era quien se agachaba a su altura, porque era más pequeño que el promedio de los chicos de su edad.

Se estremeció al sentir las torpes manos de Koushiro en su cintura. Era como si la tocara y no la tocara al mismo tiempo, demasiado suave para estar segura de que no era obra de su imaginación.

Se apartó, conteniendo las lágrimas para más tarde y tras despedirse se volteó dispuesta a alejarse.

— No te puedes ir — la voz de Izzy a sus espaldas hizo que se parara en seco; se mordió la parte interna de las mejillas sintiendo que no soportaría mucho más, se dispuso a emprender la marcha nuevamente, pero el chico otra vez la detuvo con su voz — yo también te quiero.

Aquello fue suficientemente para que sus pies parecieran pegados al piso. Quiso correr, quiso voltearse a verlo, quiso saltar de la alegría, pero no hizo nada de eso, pues estaba pegada al piso.

Koushiro se acercó con pasos lentos, y poniendo una mano en su hombro, la obligó a voltearse hacia él.

— Perdóname por no decírtelo antes — susurró.

— ¿Hablas… hablas en serio? — preguntó sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban finalmente por sus mejillas.

— Sabes muy bien que no sé bromear, ¿acaso no eres tú la que dice que soy incapaz de bromear?

— Pero… — boqueó un par de veces intentando buscar las palabras para transmitirle lo desconcertada que se sentía — no entiendo — acabó diciendo.

Y Koushiro le sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña y comedida como él, de esas que le dirigía cuando se disponía a explicarle algo que no entendía, que por lo general se trataba de algún ejercicio matemático.

— Nunca sentí esto por alguien, yo…supongo que tenía miedo

— ¿Miedo a qué?

— A que te equivocaras, a que… descubrieras que sólo estás confundida y… supongo que por eso te traté mal, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido alejarte de mí de esa manera… porque te quiero… y te seguiré queriendo aún si tú no me quieres de vuelta.

—Tonto — la palabra brotó de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta, seguida de un mar de lágrimas.

— Supongo que si soy un poco tonto, ¿verdad?

Mimi sonrió

— Sólo algunas veces — dijo antes de ponerse en puntas de pie para alcanzar sus labios.

En ese mismo momento el señor y la señora Tachikawa entraron corriendo y se detuvieron a pocos metros de ellos al ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando en mitad de la sala de espera del aeropuerto, tan sorprendidos como enternecidos por ello.

Y aunque ni ellos, ni Izzy ni Mimi lo vieron, un muchacho rubio y de ojos azules también miraba la escena con atención.

Aquél a quien los niños elegidos conocieron en su día como Gennai, sonreía enigmáticamente al ver el romance florecer entre dos jóvenes a quienes conoció como niños.

Bastante tiempo había pasado ya desde entonces, pero nunca había dejado de vigilarlos y protegerlos, a cada uno de ellos, aunque inútil sería negar que en especial a ella.

La portadora de la pureza. La niñita caprichosa y veleidosa que tanto había sufrido en sus inicios en el digimundo. La "princesita" como solían decirle algunos. _La niña de sus ojos._ Su pequeña obsesión.

Tal vez si tuviera permitido amar, si realmente fuese hacia algún lugar como ella le había preguntado, si no tuviera tantos años en la tierra, si no fuera un ser viajero, podría amarla. Ya hace mucho tiempo había dejado atrás sus cuestionamientos acerca de sus sentimientos por ella, si era correcto o no, aquello no era relevante, porque de cualquier forma nunca podría estar a su lado de esa manera, así que se conformaba con cuidarla y procurar que fuese feliz.

* * *

**Notas finales:  
**

Pido disculpas por adelantado si me extiendo demasiado en esta parte _(quizás estaréis pensando: esta chica se disculpa demasiado xD y es verdad, tengo tendencia a hacerlo, perdón! jajaja)_

Algunas aclaraciones:

_- Sobre el título_

No soy experta en inglés, pero puse el título en ese idioma, porque suena más interesante... ¿verdad que sí? xD No, la verdad es que lo escogí, porque se me ocurrió a mitad de camino y me gustó. En español sería: Un viaje a algún sitio o a ninguno. Le pregunté a una amiga, ya que yo quería usar la palabra travel, pero ella me lo tradujo de la manera en que se los presento.

_- Sobre el reto en sí_

Seguí los lineamientos generales, sin embargo, me tomé el atrevimiento de incorporar una pareja que no estaba ni siquiera insinuada. Cualquiera diría que soy fanática del Mishiro y por eso lo puse, pero lo cierto es que no.

Simplemente desde que incorporé esa pareja en un Yamakari que estoy escribiendo, no lo sé, comenzó a llamarme la atención. Aún así no soy fanática, en serio, por extraño que os parezca.

Mi idea original era que Izzy llegara a buscarla nada más... y bueno, mientras escribía salió así... quizás fue por el día, por la música que estaba escuchando o simplemente andaba demasiado romántica, ¿quién sabe?

Al principio la idea era un poquito "bastante" diferente, lo cual suele pasarme. Me puse a escribir y fui cambiando varias cosas.

_- Sobre la pareja principal_

Tomé el reto, porque me atrajo la idea del aeropuerto. Nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja, aunque si me pareció interesante, pero es algo totalmente fuera de lo que suelo escribir, está fuera de mi zona de _confort, _así que no sé qué tal habrá quedado, pero yo estoy feliz de haber podido terminarlo.

Puse sólo al personaje de Mimi en las datos del fic, para conservar la intriga sobre la identidad del "extraño" hasta el final por si alguien que no es del foro lee esto.

En serio espero que hayaís disfrutado la lectura :)

Ya no os aburro más.

Que tengan una excelente semana.


End file.
